


Love is cause for celebrating

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Bathroom Sex, Best Man Stiles, Blow Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Planned Disobedience, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Allison, Pregnant Lydia, Pregnant Peter, Wedding Day, army uniform, church wedding, lowered sex drive, mentions of Hale Fire, mentions of mama stilinski, mentions of spanking, parenting, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was wrung out, why did he agree to be his Dad's best man and let the kids be in the wedding party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is cause for celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> I am not nor have I been in a polygamous relationship so this is not a correct representation.
> 
> I don't actually know the protocol for military dress at a wedding.
> 
>  
> 
> Peter is 45  
> Derek is 37  
> Stiles is 29  
> Triplets 8  
> James 3  
> Twins 1

"Caroline Talia Stilinski-Hale, stop fiddling with your sash"

Stiles was wrung out, why did he agree to be his Dad's best man and let the kids be in the wedding party.

Carrie and Maria were flower girls and Nick  was the ring bearer(along with Camden) it was hell. 

The colours were white and navy, and trying to keep his kids clean was a very difficult task.

He was just thankful that James was 'assiastant best man' so he got to wear a navy suit with a white pocket hankie and shirt, unlike the other three who wore white with navy sashes or braces

" Hello darling"  
Peter sashayed in, looking stellar in his tailored suit.

"Hi Alpha, where's Der-bear? "

He kissed him softly, stroking his belly, only two months left!

" He's on nappy - duty, are those my daughters? "

the girls giggled  
" Aren't you gorgeous?, and Nick,  you look so distinguished"

Stiles kissed him again.  
"Make sure they don't get dirty while I get changed"  
" Will do"

****

Derek really hoped Morgan and Micheal stayed quiet during the ceremony.

He kept having to stop them for reaching for the flowers every time they passed them, even Lydia wouldn't yell at babies but she would yell at their parents, Derek really didn't want a heavily pregnant Lydia yelling at him.

" No, Micheal,"

He stilled a hand reaching for Erica ' s perfectly styled hair.

" Don't be such a fuddy duddy,  Der,  let the kid have some fun"

Erica cooed

"you wouldn't say that if you got baby spit in your hair"

" You're darn right I wouldn't, what do you think of Jackson and Jordan screwing in the bathroom of a church?"

" What?"  
"Yeah, look at them, the hastily fixed hair, the swollen lips, the goofy smiles, they're adorable,  it will be such a shame when Lydia tears their balls off"

Derek laughed  
"I thought they handed them over when they married her"

Erica snorted. 

"speaking of, where is Mr.  Preggers"

"He jumped ship at the mention of dirty nappies"

" Husbands,"  
She scoffed

" Everyone sit down, the wedding is about to begin."

The wedding March started and Maria and Carrie skipped down the aisle, strewing the flowers just like Lydia showed them, then Camden  and Nick, each with their own ring pillows, then Stiles, Jamie and Allison( matron of honour)

John and Chris walked arm and arm behind the wedding party, both wearing their military dress uniforms,  John, a dark blue and Chris a crisp white.

Derek had seen quite a lot of people in love, and John and Chris loved each other with every thing they had.

He actually missed the first half of the ceremony, Morgan decided she was going to cry, and Peter had a sleeping Micheal in his arms  but he was back in time for the kiss.

Micheal woke for the reception though and was dada da - ing through the speeches. 

" Da-da-da"  
"Yes, Miggles,"

Stiles swooped down and plucked him up from the floor.

"We can chalk this up as another win for me on the name front"  
"Stiles,  babies say Da-da first because they can't say anything else, they don't know what it means"  
"your just jealous they never say 'Papa' first"  
"da - da - da - da"  
"a-ba-ba-ba, Miggles,"

Peter sipped coke from his glass and smiled at his husband

"Where's Derek?"  
"Gossiping with Erica, I suppose,  
apparently Lydia ' s husbands decided to defile each other in the church bathroom"

Stiles sat down next to his husband,  letting Micheal down on the floor to play with his sister.

" What?! Jordan wouldn't do something like that, not at Dad's wedding, the guy is practically a son to him, I'm pretty sure my dad likes him more than you and Derek"  
"Well that warms my heart"

Stiles ducked in for a kiss  
"Don't worry, I prefer you both to him"  
"I would hope so, considering I am carrying your child"

Stiles smiled dreamily and kissed his husband again.

"two more months and sproggy will be here"  
"I really detest that name"  
"I love you"

He kissed him again.

" Not that I don't mind all this affection, bitch, but you've kissed me three times in two minutes, what's up?"

Stiles shrugged, even though he knew Peter hated that.

" It's just, I've been thinking, a - about my mom, Don't get me wrong,  I'm happy for Chris and Dad, but I can't help missing her, she would've loved to meet you guys and the kids. It puts everything in perspective,  ya know, enjoy everyday cause ya don't know how many days you're gonna get. Dad never got to say goodbye, I think that's why  he took so long to come to terms with it,  so today I made a vow, no matter the circumstances, I will always be sure to tell you and Derek how much I love you "

Peter thought of his dead family and the guilty gratitude that at least Derek survived, he probably wouldn't have woken from his coma if it wasn't for his tie to Derek

"I know what you mean,  I love you too"

He kissed him softly

"I'm gonna start leaking in a few minutes,  meet me in the bathroom, after you find a babysitter"

Peter stalked off to the bathroom,  Stiles blatantly watching his ass.

He spun around,  
"Hey Jordan, will you watch these two for me, I have to run to the bathroom"

Jordan smirked at him  
"sure"

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not going for sex, unlike someone we know, I am going to help my pregnant husband with some difficulties"

" of course"

****

Derek wasn't really surprised when Stiles grabbed him and dragged him off to the men's bathroom, was even less surprised to be pulled into a stall.

What surprised him was that Peter was there. Since the pregnancy started he didn't really enjoy sex and couldn't get hard to save his life, the doctor said this was normal though.

Peter was sitting on the toilet seat with his shirt off, nipples leaking, that made a lot more sense, this wasn't sexual, this was him providing for their child and his mates helping release the pressure. 

Stiles immediately set in licking up the spilt milk and then wrapped his mouth around a nipple,  he looked quite the picture; on his knees in a hotel bathroom, nursing from his mate's swollen tits. Derek joined in, drinking to the chorus of Stiles' moans, him constantly shifting to get closer to the oldest alpha.

They sucked till he was dry and then Stiles deep throated Derek while Peter went to relieve Jordan of duty.

They sat there on the bathroom floor, Stiles in Derek's lap.

" I have an idea"  
"hmm"  
"I'm gonna come without permission,  so that Peter can get mad and you can spank me, maybe he'll help too, so that he can be involved in sex again, it's weird having penetrative sex with him just lying there asleep all the time."

 

They were no strangers to one - on - one but constant nights without Peter's participation was wearing a little thin on Stiles and Derek, normally, at night, their bedroom was for all three, yes there was those nights where Stiles couldn't sleep so Derek ate him out or fingered him but penetrative was both Alphas,now it was just Derek.

" I don't know if he'll engage in the actual sex bit, but I certainly know he'll love the spanking"

"It's a plan, let's head back out there"  
"one sec"

Derek pulled him onto his lap again and whispered in his ear 

"Allison ' s pregnant"  
"What?!"  
"Allison is pregnant"  
"Why hasn't she said anything?"  
"Of you were pregnant, would you reveal it today?"  
"ohhh; Does Peter know?"  
"I'm pretty sure all the werewolves know"  
'Does Allison know?"  
" She didn't, but if she hasn't guessed by how everyone keeps taking alcohol off her, than she is a lot stupider than she looks."

Stiles captured his lips  
"I love you"

" I love you too,"

"let's go back out there, wouldn't want to get the Parrish - Martin reputation"

" I'm pretty sure everyone else calls it the Stilinski-Hale reputation"

Stiles looked at him incredulously

" Why would they call it that?"  
"Screwing in bathrooms is kinda our thing"  
"No it isn't"  
"Yes it is, Cora ' s graduation, Scott charity event, the corporate event, your dad's wedding, babcia' s funeral"  
"It's not our fault that we got married before every one else"  
"Stiles,  Peter sucked you off in a bathroom on our first date"  
"Okay,  fine, I see your point, but we really should go out and dance,"  
"Okay"  
"Love you, "  
"Love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding Peter; pregnancy oftimes increases sex drive but sometimes can lower it.
> 
> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
